New Beginnings
by OoZolaoO
Summary: Kurt can't help but miss New Directions as the Warblers prepare for sectionals. Thankfully, Blaine will always be there to cheer him up. Klaine. Oneshot. COMPLETE.


The stage lights were dazzling, blinding, ubiquitous. Kurt narrowed his eyes against the glimmering beacons and blinked to clear his vision. The collar of his Dalton Academy blazer rubbed reassuringly against his neck and he absently straightened the stiff new cloth. The heat of the lights pressed against him, threatening to melt him into a puddle on the shining black stage beneath him. He swallowed, then licked his lips nervously.

With a defiant tilt of his chin, he lifted his gaze to the three lit windows set high over the empty seats of the audience. Voices made the very air shimmer as they swelled and sparkled, and a harmony emerged from the warmth. A choking panic swept over Kurt as he realized his cue had passed, and he pressed his lips tightly together. A little sphere of uncomfortable silence formed around him as the boys standing behind and around him continued with their parts. Kurt was ready to burst into frustrated tears when the dark-haired teen to his right stepped out of the choreography and raised his arms over his head in a signal, turning to face the assembled choir.

"All right, guys," Blaine called, flashing a disarming smile as the Dalton Academy Warblers trailed off awkwardly, their fading voices echoing in the empty auditorium. "Let's take five."

The Warblers obeyed after a moment of shuffling around in confusion, clearing the stage in a matter of seconds. A few sent curious glances over their shoulders as Blaine caught Kurt by the shoulder, holding him back as the Warblers vacated the area.

"Hey, what's going on?" Blaine lowered his voice, though the other members of the choir were all but out of earshot. His gaze was warm. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Kurt was caught off guard. He swallowed back the tears still rising in his throat. Blaine watched him in concern.

"You're missing cues. That's not like you," he added as Kurt ducked his head. The young soprano took in a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm trying." His last statement took on a defiant tone as frustration swelled in his chest, choking off his voice.

"Hey, slow down, it's not a criticism," Blaine's words rushed from him as he held up his hands as a sign of peace. Kurt felt a pang as he recognized Blaine's response to Karofsky, so recently, yet so long ago. "I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine." Kurt took another shaky breath, hating himself as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. Angrily he drew the wrist under his eyes, dashing away the treacherous moisture. He couldn't - wouldn't - meet Blaine's gaze.

"Bad day? Is everything okay, with Dalton and everything?" Blaine's tone was soothing, and Kurt breathed again as the dark-haired teen reached out and grasped his shoulder reassuringly.

"Just…yeah, rough day." Kurt forced himself to smile as he finally looked Blaine in the eyes. His friend's gaze warmed his heart and slowly made his smile more genuine.

Blaine too began to relax as a soft grin spread across Kurt's face. "There, that's what I was looking for." He gently brushed his hand under Kurt's chin, drawing his finger soft like rain.

"I love Dalton, I do, it's just that-" the words burst from Kurt, and he bit the inside of his cheek to stop the rest of them from tumbling out.

When Kurt's voice faded into silence, Blaine added gently, "—But you miss your friends. You miss New Directions."

"Yeah," Kurt replied, pressing his lips together to keep them from trembling. "I am happy here, though. No one's slammed me into a locker yet," he joked feebly.

"And they won't, not if I can help it." Blaine slung his arm around Kurt's shoulder and pulled him into a side embrace, ruffling his hair affectionately. "Or not if any of us in this school can help it. You're safe here, Kurt. Everything's going to be okay."

Kurt blushed, ducking his head to hide a rising blush. He knew he was grinning like an idiot.

"The guys'll be back in a few minutes. Why don't you go grab some water, make sure you're not straining your voice." Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's soft hair once more, then removed his arm and patted him on the shoulder.

"All right, Warblers, places for 'Soul Sister' in thirty seconds!" The older teen stepped away and raised his voice, clapping his hands together to gather his rowdy troops as Kurt slipped quietly into the wings.

Maybe things would be okay, he thought to himself, glancing back out into the stage before he set a course for the water fountain. Blaine stood alone in the center of the stage, his now-tousled dark hair illuminated by the stage lights in a rough halo. As he turned to talk to Wes and Davis, he broke into a laugh, making him positively radiant. Kurt quickly made a beeline for the hallway before his thoughts tripped him up. Even as he made his way back to the stage, the ghost of Blaine's fingers continued to fluff through his hair, and he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I know, I'm adding yet another fandom to my repertoire. Shoot me later, haha. Or, better yet, tell me what you think of this puppy! Hit that adorable little review button hanging out down there, and remember, it's because of you lovelies that I write :) Stay tuned for more Klaine! I can't get enough of Darren Criss, mmmm.


End file.
